Me- and her? no way! Part 4: will you be my valintine?
by Negaishippingishappening12
Summary: Well, sorry this took so long, it is my longest one, part five coming soon! read the other parts first!


I do not own Pokemon, demons by imagine dragons, or anything/anyone else except Jason.

Ages:

Cilan: 18

Ash: 17

Iris:16

Jason:12

"Hey, Jason, do you know what day it is?" Iris asked in the hotel room. Now that Jason had left the cave, he got real clothes, a small tent, a sleeping bag, a messenger bag, and poke balls to hold his Pokemon, but Glaceon didn't want to be in one. Jason had also taken a marker and wrote the names of his Pokemon on them so he can tell what they are. "Uhh... February 14, 3014?" "Yes, but it's also Valentines Day!" "V-al-en-tines? Is that an illness?" "No. On valentines day, people who like each other say there true feelings." "Like, with you and Ash?" "Wh- what? No, no! Hehehe..." "Liar," Jason said. Iris hung her head. "You're right, I like Ash, but I don't know if he likes me!" "I think he does. He stares at you like Vaporeon stares at food." Then, Vaporeon came out of it's poke ball. "False alarm," Iris said. Vaporeon growled, and went into it's poke ball "Do not joke about food around Vaporeon," Jason warned. "Noted," Iris said. "Well, we need to go. Ash is checking us out. "Okay." Jason got up and put his bag over his shoulder. He whistled twice, and what Iris thought was a lump in the blanket started move, until it got to the end, and Glaceon came out, scaring Iris. She had gotten better around Ice-types, but they still made her nervous. Jason opened his bag, and Glaceon hopped in. "Why are you carrying her like that?" Iris asked. "Says the girl who has an Axew in her hair." They got in the elevator and Iris pushed the bottom button. She also noticed Jason was singing softly to him self, and it sounded like _let it go_ from _frozen_. It also sounded like he was singing in Korean. Jason spoke Korean fluently, which was odd for someone who lived in a cave. But, after everything she had seen after starting her journey, she wasn't to surprised. "Ibwa, ailiseu?" "I... don't speak Korean." "Oh, right. Anywaaaaaaay... I appreciate your efforts, but I know you can't find my home. It burnt down, and there was nothing I could do about it. I just thought I could escape this reality. It was pretty stupid, I know. I just wanted it so bad, I couldn't see what was in front of me. I just thought... after spending so much time in a cave, someone would come to help me. And I thought you and Ash where those people." Iris blushed. "Jason... that wasn't stupid at all. Everyone thinks that. It wasn't stupid." Jason didn't say anything. Iris wondered if she said something to upset him. That boy was always shutting down like that, and she didn't know why. Oh well, no one was perfect. Except for Ash. "Damn it!" she snapped out loud. "What's wrong?" Jason asked her. "I want to stop liking Ash, but it's to hard!" "So don't try. I know it seems like you can control what the heart wants, but you can't. It just wants what it wants." Iris looked down at the boy and said, "You're wise beyond your years, kid." "I know," he responded. Iris rolled her eyes. The elevator door opened with a ding, and Ash was waiting at the door. "Oh, right," Jason said. He took off his bag and pulled a black hoodie out of it, with a growl from Glaceon. Iris had kept forgetting it was cold out. She did the same and mumbled, "I hate the cold." "The cold hates you too, Iris," Ash said with a grin. Iris was worried about that. Did that mean he didn't like her, or was he doing it to get attention. After all, that's why she called him a little kid. She decided to try it out. "You're such a little kid, Ash." "Says the girl who is a year younger than me." "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Iris snapped. She hated when he did that, and her anger snapped. Ash rolled his eyes and huffed. He turned his head forward and started walking down the sidewalk faster. Jason tugged at her coat sleeve and said, "I don't know much about relationships and liking people, but I think that was a bad move." "Very bad move," she replied. Jason started to run up to Ash, who was far ahead. Man, Jason thought as he ran, I wish my legs were longer. When he caught up to Ash, he was almost out of breath. "Easy there kiddo." "I-need-to ask you-if you-like-Iris!" "Yeah, as a friend." "Are-you-sure?" "I... don't know how to answer that..." "Do you like her or _like _her like her?" "Like her like her- I don't know what you mean!" "Do you have a crush on her or not?!" "Oh... oh. I like her a little, but I don't know if she likes me. Wait, what am I saying? All she does is insult me! Why would I think that?" And with that, he started walking even faster. Oh man, Jason thought. I want Iris to be happy, but Ash might not even like her! His thoughts where interrupted by a crash coming from a nearby restaurant. A blur crashed into Ash, and it held still long enough to see it was an Absol. It had a steak in it's mouth, and it was almost skinnier than Jason on the day Ash and Iris found him. The Absol ran off, and a chef ran out a shook a butcher knife in it's direction. The chef went back inside, but Jason stopped caring after it ran off. He had more important things to focus on.

While Ash and Iris were asleep, Jason was focusing on the more important things. He was in a tree top, on a cloudless night. He was staring at the full moon, which he did when he needed to think. He knew Cilan was one of the Striaton city gym leaders, and Jason had taken a map from Ash's bag. He pressed the yellow button in the center, and the glass lit up. He said into the microphone, "Striaton city." The screen changed position, and showed the location of the city. They were only two cites away. He could ride Braviary to there and back with time to spare before the two wake up. He took a poke ball out of his pocket and made sure it was the right one. Let's see... Rotom, Jynx, Ponyta, there he is! Braviary. He pressed the gray button in the center, and his bird Pokemon came out. "Okay, buddy, do you remember that fancy guy that left Ash and Iris?" "Bravi-ar-y." (Yeah, he seemed mad.) "Well, I can tell they have been good friends. So-" "Bravi-brave?" (You want me to fly you there?) "You know me so well." Glaceon popped her head out of Jason's bag and whined, "Glaceon, glaceon!" (You know I don't like heights!) "So don't poke your head out." Jason got on his Pokemon while Glaceon curled up in his bag, shaking with fear. "Alright, let's do this," he said as he took a deep breath. And on that note, Braviary shot off, high into the air.

End of chapter

Ash woke up to Pikachu shaking him. He opened his eyes and said, "Pikachu, five more minutes... or hours." "Pika-pi!" "Nnm. Stop." "PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu used thunderbolt on his trainer, and Ash was awake with a jolt. (No pun intended.) "What?!" Pikachu unzipped the tent and ran out. Ash followed, and a loud boom and a giant cloud of smoke came from Iris's tent. Axew opened the tent and ran out. "Axew!" Iris yelled. Both Pokemon had stopped in front of Jason's tent. They were panicking and pointing at the flap. Ash rolled his eyes and hoped the noise hadn't waken him. He unzipped the flap and nearly had a heart attack. Jason wasn't there! Iris tried to look into the tent, but crashed into Ash. He fell on his back, and Iris fell on top of him. When she landed, she came extremely close to Ash's face, about a centimeter away. Both of them blushed and held in place for about a second, wondering who would make the first move. Ash eventuality was able to push her off, and both said "Where's Jason?!" "I don't know!" Ash said. "Me neither!" Iris said. "Eevee, eevee." "Esp- espeon." "Um-bre-on." Ash and Iris were shocked to see the family of Pokemon laying at the foot of the sleeping bag. "You need to help us find Jason!" Iris yelled and, without thinking, grabbed Eevee. All that got her was three hidden powers to the face. Umbreon growled, and Espeon began to lick Eevee's head, which bothered the young Pokemon. "Uh, sorry, but Jason is gone! We need you to help!" Ash begged, and they got up and started sniffing the ground. Ash went over to Iris, who had her face in her hands. "Are you okay? Let me see." Ash moved her hand, but she wasn't injured. She was crying, which surprised Ash. He had never seen her cry, ever. She was going through a lot of emotions, and she hadn't been able to let them out. But with Jason running off, her liking Ash, and getting hit in the face with super charged particles, she couldn't stop it. Ash went over to her side and put his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, it'll be alright," he said calmly, trying to relax her. Eevee had been watching it, and went over to her mom. "Eevee, eevee eevee?" (Why does the girl make water from her eyes?) "Esp- espeon. Esp, esp espeon." (She is very sad, and when people and Pokemon are sad, they make water from there eyes. It is called crying.) "Eevee, eevee." (Then I will make her happy.) Eevee ran over to Iris and sat on her lap. She started purring, but Iris didn't notice. Eevee rubbed against Iris' arm, but still nothing. Eevee went back to finding Jason, and Iris stopped crying. She was really embarrassed about Ash seeing this, but she felt comfortable around him. She looked up at him, and he smiled. Iris smiled back. In that moment, both of them forgot about everything around them, and couldn't stop looking into each others eyes. They both snapped into reality with a whine from Umbreon. They both looked over at it, and saw he was holding a red and blue feather. Ash took it and saw it was a Braviary feather. They heard a cry from Espeon and saw there was trail of them. Ash looked down at Iris and smiled.

After they had gotten dressed and packed up the campsite, they followed the family of Pokemon, who had Jason's scent. Ash could tell Iris was upset, and knew why. "Iris, I'm sorry I got upset at you yesterday. I over reacted." "It's okay Ash." Iris was still upset, and Ash wanted to know why. "Iris, I can tell your upset. Why?" Iris decided to tell him how she feels. "Well, Ash, I really like-" "Eeeeeeve!" Eevee had cried out, and what they saw made them sick to there stomachs. The trail of feathers had ended! "Oh, no," Iris said weakly as she held back more tears. Ash saw that she was going to cry, and held her hand. "It's okay, Iris. Everything will be okay." Iris sighed. She needed to clear her head. She let go of Ash and started walking ahead. Why does it have to be so weird around him, she thought. I like him, and it looks like he likes me, but do I want to be with him? Does he want to be with me? He's met a lot of girls before. Is he just catch and release? Will he just kiss me, a week later breaks my heart, stops traveling with me and goes onto the next girl? No! Ash isn't like that. Is he? And, where in the damn world is Jason?!

End of chapter

"Alright, we're here!" Jason was lying on Braviary looking at the map, and he was right above Striaton city. After three hours of flying, he was finally here! He got into sitting position and pointed down. "Now, this time gently Bravi-" Jason was cut off by his Pokemon going into a nose dive down. He yelled, "Land somewhere so no one see's us!" Braviary landed in what looked like a junkyard, with pink Pokemon with purple flowers on them roaming around, and what looked like a skinny Absol... wait! That was the Absol that stole from the restaurant and took down Ash! He looked around in his bag and pulled out a Great ball. He got off Braviary and told him, "Use brave bird on that Absol. I'm gonna catch it." "Bravi-ar-y!" Braviary shot up into the air and cloaked itself in what looked like fire, but Jason wasn't sure. The Pokemon came crashing down on the Absol, and left it to weak to use a move. Jason saw this as his chance, and threw the Great ball at it. It sucked the Absol in and shook once. Twice. It shook a third time and clicked shut. Jason ran over to it and held it up to the sky. "Yes!" he shouted. "My first caught Pokemon!" "Braviary!" "Heh, heh." He put the Poke ball in his pocket and took Braviary's out. "Braviary, return." Braviary turned into a red beam of light and went into it's Poke ball. Jason found his way out and ran into the gym. It was around midnight, so he was surprised it was open. "Hello?" he called out. "Anyone home?" Then, A red spotlight came down on a young man with red hair and a tux. The same thing happened to what looked like his twin with blue hair, but it was a blue light. Then, in the middle, a green light came down on Cilan. Jason guessed the other to were Chili and Cress, his brothers that run the gym. "I am Cress," the blue haired one said. "I am Chili," the red one said. "And I am-" "Cilan", Jason snapped. "Why would you leave Ash and Iris? They were really sad!" "Is this the kid you were talking about, bro?" Cress said. "Yeah," Cilan said. "What do you what?" "If I can beat all three of you in a three-on-three battle, Cilan has to come with me back to Ash and Iris!" "Alright," all three brothers said together. Jason went to one side of the gym, and the leaders went to the other. "Let the battle of gym leaders Cilan, Chili and Cress against challenger Jason begin!" the announcer shouted. "Each side will have three Pokemon only, and whoever has all three Pokemon fainted is the loser!" All three brothers sent out a version of the other two. There was a Panpour, Pansear, and Cilan's Pansage. "Child's play. Ponyta, Braviary, Glaceon, let's go!" He opened his bag and brought out two Poke balls and nudged Glaceon out. He gently tossed both Poke balls in the air, and his Ponyta and Braviary came out. "Ha! Clearly you know nothing about Pokemon type match-ups!" Chili mocked. This only made Jason angrier. Luckily, he had a plan. "Ponyta," he ordered, "use flame charge to pick them up!" Ponyta stomped on the ground repeatedly until it was surrounded in dust, and came out covered in fire. It went to the side and crashed into Panpour, then Pansage, then Pansear." "Toss them into the air, and Glaceon, use blizzard!" Both Pokemon did what they were told. All three opposing Pokemon were in the air and frozen in a big block of ice. This was Jason's chance. "Braviary, use brave bird!" Braviary shot up in the air and did the same thing that he did to the Absol. The ice shattered and the three Pokemon hit the wall and fainted. This whole time, the gym leaders hadn't used one move, and were shocked at the speed of Jason's Pokemon. "Okay... Jason is the winner!" the announcer shouted. "Now, you have to come back with me to Ash and Iris," Jason said. "No I don't. You're like, nine. I don't have to listen to you," Cilan snapped. "Cilan, what are you doing?" Cress asked him through gritted teeth. "Mom always taught us to be truthful, and to keep our promises. You made a promise, so you have to keep it," Chili said in a low voice. "I'm twelve!" Jason shouted at him. "Shut up, the big kids are talking." "Cilan!" both of his brothers snapped at him. Cilan turned to Jason and said, "I don't have to listen to you! You're just a stupid little br-" And was cut off by Jason's boot flying at his forehead. He got up and asked, "How did you get your shoe off so fas-". Cut off by Jason's other boot. "Okay, kid, you are really getting on my nerves." Jason stuck his tongue out. Cilan did nothing. "Your cooking is so bad, even a Garbodor wouldn't eat it," Jason mocked, which really got Cilan mad. "No one calls my cooking bad!" Cilan stomped over to the young boy and started screaming things like, "What would you know, you lived in a cave!" and, "You wouldn't know good cooking if it stabbed you in the chest!", but Jason just stood there, eyes closed, arms crossed, and a smug smile on his face. It was the smile that set Cilan off. "Alright, let's see if your smile is still there after this!" and hit Jason right in the nose. He fell to the ground with a thud, and his Pokemon came out to comfort him. Jason moved his hand away from his nose, to see his finger was covered in blood. "Return," he said, and all his Pokemon went back to there Poke balls. Except for Absol. It growled at Cilan, low at first, but soon it grew so loud it echoed in the gym. Absol started to use shadow ball, but started to choke on it, backfiring and sending it flying into Jason. Jason picked up Absol and ran out the Gym. He started going towards the Pokemon center, but he shut his eyes, and his already tottering steps brought him to the junkyard. He collapsed, and the last thing he saw was a pair of pink stubby legs coming to him, and it sounded like the body was saying "Audino, Audi-no!" He then blacked out.

Jason awoke on a bed in one of the Pokemon center's rooms. He looked at his feet and saw Glaceon, stretched out and laying on her back. He reached over and tickled her stomach, but it did nothing. He started rubbing the pads on her feet, and she stirred. He tapped her tail, and she grabbed at Jason's hand, holding in her claws. "Let go," Jason said as he slipped his hand away. He went over to his bag to make sure nothing was missing from it, and nothing was. All there was were his Pokemon and about five empty poke balls. He looked down and saw he was still wearing his hood, jeans, and short boots. (Iris' idea.) Glaceon came over and yawned. "Yep, Cilan's gonna get what's comin' to 'im alright." "Glace-glace-glaceon," Jason's partner said. (Not what I said. I just yawned.) "Still, he will!" Jason walked out of the room and approached Nurse Joy. "Thank you for letting me stay here, but I don't have any money." "It's okay," Nurse Joy said. "As long as you and your Pokemon are alright. Speaking of, your Absol looks like a move backfired on it. But, he'll be okay." "Okay. Thank you Nurse Joy!" He said as he ran out the door. "Come again!" "Audino!" Jason then realized Ash and Iris must know he sneaked away, and were looking for him. And, he had no idea where THEY were. Then, he had an idea. He nudged out Glaceon and took out a poke ball. He knelt down next to Glaceon and said, "Ash gave me this, so you need to find him." Glaceon sniffed the Poke ball and started running in the opposite direction. Alright, Jason thought to himself as he ran. Let's find those two. I wonder what there doing.

End of chapter

Ash and Iris had been walking for about an hour, and neither of them had said anything. Iris wondered if Ash liked her, Ash wondered if Iris liked him, blah blah blah. Iris was really worried about Jason. Why would he run off? Then it hit her. She stuck her arm out to stop Ash, hitting him in the chest. "I got it!" she exclaimed. "I have 'it' too. And by 'it' I mean chest pain!" Ignoring Ash, she said, "Jason saw us get in an argument with Cilan, so he must have gone to him!" "Yeah, you're a genius. And strong." He mumbled to himself, " I kinda like that in a girl." "You... do?" Iris asked, blushing. Ash was lost for a moment, until he realized Iris had heard him. Crap, he thought to himself. "Uh... well... yeah, I guess." Iris could fell her cheeks burning. Ash felt really embarrassed. He wished he could just hide, but he knew he couldn't escape this mess he got him self in. "Hey, Ash, if someone liked you, you would want them to tell you, right?" "Uh... yeah?" "And, if you also liked that friend, you would want them to tell you, right?" "Mm-hmm... Do you feel the same way?" "Uhh... yeah." "Umm, one of us knows what's going on." "I think we both do." Iris was a bit ahead of Ash, so she spun around to face him. She crashed into him, and thy both fell. When Ash hit the ground, he could have stopped Iris from falling on him. (But, contrary to the 10-year-old Ash in the Anime, this Ash is not stupid.) So, he let her fall on him, and when the two landed, there lips locked. And, while Jason's Pokemon where sniffing for there trainer, Pikachu and Axew were watching. "Pika-chu chu." "Ew, ax-ew." (I told you they would hit it off.) (Yup, you were right.) Once they were done kissing, Iris said, "You let me fall on purpose, didn't you?" "You crashed into me on purpose, didn't you?" Both teens giggled. "Yes," they both said at the same time. This only made them giggle more. Ash got up and helped Iris up. "Ash, I, umm... really like you. A lot." "I really like you too, Iris." Both of them stared into each others eyes. "Ax-axew ax-ax." "Pika-chu." (There doing it again.) (I know.) After about five minutes, Ash snapped back to reality. "We, uh, should keep looking for, uh... Jason." "Uhh... Oh! Umm, yeah." "Pik-aaaaa." (Akwaaaaaard.) Ash and Iris started to slowly walk down the path, still holding hands. "Um-um-umbreon!" (I think I got something!) Ash and Iris ran over to Umbreon, who was sniffing a shattered Poke ball. "Espe-espeon. Esp-esp-espe-espeon, espeon esp." "Umbreon, umbreon. Um-bre-on." "Axew, ax." "Pika-chu?" "Eevee, eevee!" "Pika-chu, Pika..." "Eevee?" Espeon iron tailed Pikachu in the face. "Esp-esp-espeon! Espeon, espeon! Espeon!" "Pikachu... pika..." "Ew, ax ax?" "Umbreon, umbreon." (It looks like it fell from high up. Jason must have been riding Braviary and it fell out of his bag.) (Looks like it. But we can't be sure.) (I think so too, Espeon.) (We sure it's Jason's?) (It smells like him!) (But if this fell... what else could?) (Jason fell?) _Espeon iron tails Pikachu._ (Pikachu how dare you say that! Jason didn't fall! He's fine!) (Okay, sorry... ow...) (So, where is he now?) (Close by.) A Glaceon ran around the corner of the twisting path, and jumped on Ash. Iris, of course, screamed. And, to follow said Glaceon, was Jason. "Guys!" "Jason where were you! You had us worried sick!" Iris screamed at him. "I tried to get Cilan, and, and, I got knocked out, and Audino, and I caught an Absol, and I-" Iris grabbed him in an attempt to hug him, but Jason grabbed her arm and threw her over his head. "Okay.. so you're not a fan of hugs..." Iris said painfully. "Sorry, force of habit." Ash ran over to Iris before Jason could help her up. "Okay..." Jason said, "Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" "Uhh, no reason." Iris said. "Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay..." Jason said, doubtful they were telling the truth. "So, why were you gone all night?" Ash asked. "Well... it's a loooooooooooooooooooong story." "I think we have some time," Iris said. "Well... it started late last night..."

End of chapter

Jason was in his tent, laying in his sleeping bag. But, he was not sleeping. He had told Ash and Iris everything that had happened, and he felt awful. (Not only because he caused so much stress, but he got punched in the face.) He was staring at the roof of his tent, with Glaceon next to him. Jason sighed. They were all worried about him, and they didn't even notice he caught an Absol. Jason wondered how they would react in the morning.

"I can't believe Cilan! I will cut his throat for this!" Iris was nearly yelling. "I don't think this was Cilan," Ash said. "Huh?" "Cilan wouldn't hurt a Magikarp. Besides, Cilan isn't the strongest, or fastest. If Jason can flip you over his head, he could break Cilan like a twig." "So can a Bidoof, whats your point?" "Well, you can tell Jason isn't one to hesitate attacking, right?" "I'm still seeing flashes of light from when he hit me with the freaking boomerang." "Right, so if he was in so much pain he couldn't hit back, something is wrong." Ash's eyes wandered to a poke ball on the table. A great ball, actually. He picked it up and saw it read 'Absol'. "Do... you have an Absol?" "No..." "Well it's not mine." "Wait, didn't Jason say he caught... some Pokemon?" "Yeah, I guess we over looked that." There was a pause, and at that one moment, everything was silent, just dead silence. "So," Iris said, breaking the silence. "Should we tell Jason about... us?" "No, he wouldn't understand. He's just a kid. He won't get romance and love. He's just a little kid." "Wow. Hearing someone else say that is really annoying!" "Be serious," Ash said, holding back a smile. "I am, and I agree, I don't think Jason would get it. He hasn't socialized, well, ever, so..." "Iris, don't be mean," he said, yawning. "I'm not," she said, yawning. "Well, see ya in the morning," Ash said as he went to his tent. "Good night." Unfortunately for them, Jason has a sense of hearing. (Let's hope you do too.) They just think I'm some kid. Just a little kid. A cave kid, like I'm stupid. Am I? No... am I? All these thoughts were racing around in his head, and more. "Sindeul-ui him-eulo naneun cheongaeui salm e daehan geu jeoju," Jason said under his breath. To harsh, he thought. "Nae jeojuleul jegeo hal su issjiman geudeul-ege bul-un 1 il-eul balanda." Better.

The next day

Ash woke up laying on a rock, which was odd, because he didn't feel it last night. Iris woke up her hair a mess. Jason woke up feeling refreshed and ready for another day. Iris couldn't get her zipper open. Ash's tent nearly fell on him. Jason opened his zipper with ease and enjoyed the fresh, crisp March morning air. Ash put his hand on Pikachu, and got electrocuted. Iris put her hand on Axew, and it's tusk's cut her hand. Jason put his hand on Glaceon, and she replied by licking his hand. After five minutes of waiting, Jason went back to sleep. He was waiting for Ash and Iris, but they were busy. Busy figuring out why there luck was so bad. (And, for Iris, bandaging her hand.) Jason enjoyed the extra two hours of sleep, and the two teens hated trying to figure it out. And, Jason had a nice dream. Okay, that's a lie. He had a dream about what that Alakazam had said. 'Be good to Korrina. She'll be good to you.' Who was Korrina? He loved the name, it was beautiful, no doubt, but who was she? Then, an image flashed into his mind. It was a split second long, but Jason saw enough. It was a girl. She looked like she had her arms around him, and she was in a white-and-red tank top. She had a very long ponytail, and lemon yellow hair. She had gray eyes, and it seemed like it was night. But, what stood out to Jason, was her smile. It was small, like she was trying to hide it, but at the same time wanted everyone to see it. Her eyes looked like, well, how Iris looked at Ash. Was... this Korrina? She... was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. His chest felt funny, though. His first reaction was he was sick, but it happened to suddenly for that. All he could think about was this girl, but thinking about her made him sick. He lay down, thinking, but sat right back up. He, Jason Starburogh, (yes, that's his name.), was, in love. But, he had never even seen this girl, or met her! Why did he even she her in the first place?! He spotted a leaf on his bag, which was odd, because his tent was closed. He picked it up to examine it, and he saw, scratched into it were these words: _Jason, you will know her when you see her. -Alakazam. _The moment he was done reading it, it fell apart. Jason had no idea what to do, and this overloaded his brain a bit. He fell unconscious on his pillow, and 'slept' for about an hour before Iris woke him up. "Come on, wake up Jason." "Huh... whozat?" "It's me, now wake up." "Mehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Jason said as he got up. He was still stuck on how he saw that girl, but he was still hungry. Ash was at the bench, making warm oatmeal. "Good morning," he said. "Morning," Jason said. Ash tried to grab the pot off the burner, but burnt himself. "Ahh! Why does my luck suck this morning?" "Mine too!" Iris exclaimed. "Mine is fine," Jason said, remembering he had jinxed them. Looks like they are getting what they deserve. After breakfast, Jason had an idea. He wondered if there bad luck would effect a Pokemon battle. Once they were dressed and on the road, Ash noticed Jason was a little fidgety. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but probably didn't to know. Jason was still trying to figure out how, and why he saw that girl, and when and if he'll every see her in real life. So many questions where buzzing around his head, which caused him not to see some idiotic 16-year-old crash into him, landing him in a puddle. "Hey, what was that for, moron?!" "Oh, I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and I need to get some Poke balls, and- and- and I saw this green Gloom, and it looked cool, and-" "BIANCA!" Ash and Iris shouted at there friend. They were used to this kind of stuff from her, but Jason wasn't. "Okay, so... why did you body check me into a freezing puddle?" "I said I'm sorry!" "Still not hearing an answer." "Wow, your annoying." "Did you ever play football, because I've had Machoke hit me softer." (sigh) "Look, I'm sorry, okay?" "No." "What- what do you mean, no?" "I mean, no. It's not okay. You just slammed me into a puddle." Bianca was starting to lose patience. "Look, what do I have to do to get you to accept my apology?" "You can try anything you want, but it won't work." "You two are traveling with this kid?" Bianca asked. "No," Ash and Iris said at the same time. "That hurt." "We've never seen this kid before." "Again. HURT." "We were trying to get rid of him." "Aaaaaaaaaaaand... I'm dead," Jason said walking off. "You two are lying, aren't you?" "Nooooooooo..." Ash said. "Did you just lie to me again?" "Nooo- okay, yes," Iris gave in. Ash looked to the side, where Jason went, and then snapped his head up. "Where the hell did he just go?" Ash asked to no one. "Okay, you were traveling with a ninja?" Bianca asked as Ash ran down the trail. Iris smacked her forehead. "Yes, Bianca. We were traveling with a ninja."

End of chapter

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe they said all of those things. They were embarrassed to travel with me. Well, if they were so embarrassed, I don't have to travel with them. I was going through the path the normal way anyone would, by leaping from tree to tree, swinging on vines, when a Pokemon stopped me. It wasn't like any Pokemon I had ever seen before. It was human like, but also bird like, with some type of mask on, and giant feathers on it's arms. "What are you?" I asked. "Hawlucha!" it said, which meant, well... Hawlucha! "Okay... where's your trainer?" "Hawlucha! Where are you?!" A female voice said. Holy Muk, I thought. That is the most beautiful voice ever. The Hawlucha flew off, and I'm left just wondering who the distortion dimension that was. I snapped back, and this was because of another snap. The tree branch I was one broke! I grabbed a vine, but got tangled up in it. "Glaceon, Glaceon." "Yah. I know we're screwed, I can TELL THAT!" Now, I was tied up, and facing the sky. "If I could just... come on... reach Braviary's... Poke... ball... NOOOOOO!" I had tried to get my Pokemon out, but all of my Poke balls fell out of my bag. And, of course. The vain of my existence, the one thing that could have royally screwed everything up, Team. Freaking. Rocket. "What the.." Jessie said looking down. "Hey, look!" Meowth pointed up at me. "A twiop!" "The cave brat." James said. "I resent that!" I said. "Oh well. I guess we get free Pokemon for the boss," Jessie said. "I will have your skins for this!" I yelled. James took his Yamask out, and Jessie brought out her Frillish. "Alright you two, you guys guard him, and make sure he don't go nowhere!" Meowth ordered. "Frillish!" "Ya-mask!" "Good!" As they ran off, I heard Jessie say, "Now we're finally rid of those two weaklings! They were awful Pokemon." The two forgotten Pokemon floated up to me, and I said, "There not coming back." "Frillsih!" "Ya-yamask!" (That's a lie!) (How dare you!) "I'm not wrong. Come here, look me right in the eye." They came over to look at me, and I said, as stern as I could, "They. Aren't. Coming. Back." The two gasped. "Yup", I said. "Now, can you two let me down, so we can get back at that nasty Team Rocket?" "Frill... Ish!" "Yamask, Ya!" They untied me, and lowered me two the ground. "Now, let's see... they took all my Pokemon, and are heading for... Nimbasa city. The officers are reeeeeallllllly strict, so you two will have to get in Poke balls." I took out two Poke balls, and let them go into them. They shook once, and clicked. "GLACEON GLACE- GLACEON!" (WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!) "I am thinking, my icy little friend, these Pokemon deserve better than this, and Team Rocket deserve what's coming to them!" "Glaceon..." my Pokemon mumbled as she got into my bag. "I heard that!" I ran in the direction that Team Rocket went in, but they were a surprising amount ahead. I kept running, but the most I can do is about a mile. I stopped, panting. "How... did they... get... so far.. AHEAD!?" I yelled. It was getting dark, and I had to find a way to put my tent somewhere, and I couldn't put it in the middle of a trail. There was nothing but dense forest all around, so I had to do things the old-fashioned way. I climbed up onto a few sturdy branches, and tried to sleep there. The only bad thing was it was late March, so it was freezing. I had none of my Pokemon with my, and I could have just ridden Ponyta and catch them in ten minutes! I wedged myself in between two branches, and put my bag on my chest. Glaceon tried to get out, but I pushed her back in. "It's to cold," I said. "Stay in here." But, she forced her way out and onto my chest, right above my bag, so she was tucked under my chin. Frillish and Yamask came out to, and started cuddling with me. "Well, if we're going to be cold, at least we can be cold together." And, we slept like that for the rest of the night.

I woke up, half expecting to be in my tent, half expecting to be in my cave. I had a Frillish and a Yamask holding on to me, and it took a moment to figure out what was going on. "Frill... ish." "Good morning," I said to the former Team Rocket member. "Yamask, ya." "Morning to you too." I looked up at the branches above, and I noticed something odd. There was an _egg_ in the tree! "Uhh... hey, Frillish, can you reach that thing up there?" She floated up to it and brought it to me. Huh. It looked like it was going to hatch soon. I just had no idea why it was in a tree. I was tricky, but I was able to descend holding it. "Alright, you two, return." I said, and my temporary Pokemon went into there Poke balls. I kept walking down the trail until an officer Jenny saw me on her motorcycle. "Hey, are you lost?" She asked me. "No. Team Rocket stole my Pokemon, so I'm trying to get them back." "All of your Pokemon?" She asked, writing something down in a notebook. "Well, I have my Glaceon, a Yamask and Frillish, and whatever is in this egg." "Ugh! This is the tenth time Pokemon have been stolen! Did you see where they went?" "Nimbasa city. That's where I'm heading." "I see. Here, get in," She said, pointing at her sidecar. "We'll bring those crooks to justice." I got in her sidecar and we got to the city in about two minutes. "Alright, this is your stop," She said when we arrived. "Thanks Officer Jenny!" I called as she drove off. The big city was a bit scary for me, but still, I had to find my Pokemon. But, why would they want them? Other than my shiny Rotom, I get that, but why the rest?

End of chapter

**Mewoth's P.O.V.**

"So, now dat we nabbed da twiops Pokemans, whatda we do now?" I asked. "The brat will most likely come looking for us, so we need to do this quickly. I'm just glad Team Plasma let us use this," Jessie said as she loaded Jason's Poke balls into a machine. "I'm glad we stole this machine from the Pokemon Center and modified it with there's," James said, connecting a few wires. "Well," I said, making some last-minute adjustments. "I'm just glad there is nothing to screw up dis time!" "Don't be to sure about that," A voice said from the window. We looked up, shocked to see the cave twerp! Jessie and James cleared there thoughts, and started there speech. "To protect the word from devastation," Jessie started. "To unite all peoples within our-" James said, but got cut off by the kid. "Shut up!" he barked at us. "Oh, you little," Jessie said as she hit a few buttons on the machine. "Wha- why isn't this working? James, help me!" "Fine! Go, Amoongus!" "Go, Woobat!" "Alright," I said. "Let's get this over with." "Let's," the brat said as he took out two Poke balls. "Go, Frillish and Yamask!" "Wha- why do you have our teammates, Twoip?!" "There not your teammates any more. You abandoned them! Frillish, Psychic! Yamask, Will-o-wisp!" Frillish's eyes glowed blue, and sent Woobat flying back. Yamask sent purple flames at Amoongus, who got a burn. There was a crack from the brat's bag, and he took out a shaking egg. "Oh, dear," he said nervously. Another crack formed, and he yelled, "Glaceon, Blizzard!" The Twoip's finale Pokemon came at me, and I panicked and used Attract. Of course, the Meowth charm worked, and she feel right in love with me. "Glaceon, snap out of it! You hate Meowth! He's the reason Eevee almost died!" But nothing worked. The egg cracked a finale time, and out came a tiny baby Wynaut! And, for one moment, all anyone could focus on was the newborn Pokemon. The first thing it saw was Jason, and it said, "Wynaut?" "Aww..." Jessie said, but snapped out of it. "Alright, let's do this!" I said, lunging at him with Fury Swipes. But, the Wynaut started glowing orange, and the next thing I know, I'm flying back! "Ahh! Wynaut's Counterattack!" I yelled. The brat quickly put the Wynaut in a Poke ball, and threw the eggshell at James! "Oh, you're PAYING for that!" He shouted as he hit the main control button on the machine. A red beam swept over all the Poke balls, and the two human threw them, and out came Jason's Braviary and Jynx! There eyes were red, and they looked ready to kill. "Ha! These are your Pokemon now twerp. SAY GOODBYE!" Jessie yelled. "Wing attack!" "Jynx, Shadow ball!" Of course, the traders blocked the attack. "Come on, guys! Don't you remember the good times we had!? Living in the cave, catching Magikarp, come on! Braviary, you hate to lose! Jynx, you're afraid of people! Please, just remember! I love you guys, and I need you!" I had to say, seeing the kid having a mental breakdown felt not as good as I thought it would. I snuck around to the back of the machine, and sunk my claws into it. It started to make a whistling sound, and Jessie and James looked at me and yelled, "Meowth! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" They were so busy, they didn't notice the kid grab the Poke balls and run. But, before he scat, he mouthed the words 'thank you' to me and said "Return!" All of his Pokemon returned to him, including Yamask and Frillish. There better off this way, I thought as the machine exploded. "LOOKS LIKE WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" We yelled.

End of chapter

**Jason's P.O.V.**

I had no idea what had just happened. I ran in, had a Pokemon battle against my own Pokemon, my egg hatched, and I got a new Wynaut. Glaceon came out, and I think she threw up in there. "Are you okay?" I asked her. "Glace...eon..." (I was in love... with Meowth...) "I know, gross," I said as I took out Yamask and Frillish. "Okay, you two are free to go, now." They didn't move. "Go, you're free!" Still, nothing. "Wait... you two aren't leaving me, are you?" They shook there heads no. "Alright you two, you got me," I said as I held out there Poke balls. "Return." Okay, now I had to... I wanted to say find Ash and Iris, but they were to embarrassed around me. I walked around for a bit until I found this lady who looked like she would lose her head if it wasn't glued on. She was picking up dropped papers, and she had a camera on her head. "Do... you need help?" I asked nervously. She looked at me alarmingly fast, then sighed in relief. "Oh, you scared me. Uh, yes, actually. I lost one of my Pokemon. It looks kinda like a bush with horns. It's called a Gogoat. Have you seen it?" "Uhh... I think so. I saw some kids playing with some four-legged tree, but I paid no attention to it." "Oh, thank you! I lost him, and I was just so worried. Thanks!" She said, running off. "Wait," I called, "I didn't tell you where!" But I was too late. She was gone. Like I said. If it wasn't glued on. I had been walking around for a bit, and saw this place had a Pokemon gym. I saw this fasionista come out with some primped out coat on. It looked like Beartic fur. Disgusting. It was one thing when I did it, I needed cloths so I wouldn't get sick, so I skinned an Ursarang. But, did she really need all that Pokemon skin. I looked closer and saw she had an Emolga with her. She must be the gym leader. That's when it hit me like a ten-ton Snorlax. I had no idea where I was, and I was surrounded by strangers. I pulled my hoddie out, not because it was cold, but so I would blend in. I noticed some trainers battling there Pokemon, and I thought I would give it a try. I knew if you lost, you had to pay the winner, but I had no money. So, I guess I had to win. I saw a girl standing around on one of the battle strips, so I went to the other end and called, "Hey! Wanna battle?" "Sure!" She called back. She sent out a Mienshao, which was a pure fighting-type. I knew I had to use a Psychic-type. "Go, Frillish!" "Huh. Interesting choice. Mienshao, Wake-up-slap!" It had no effect. "Hey! What the heck?!" "Ha," I said. "Frillish is a ghost-water type, so you can't hit it with fighting-type or normal-type moves!" "But ALL of Mienshao's moves are fighting-type!" "Well, this will be easy for me! Frillish, use Psychic!" Frillish's eyes glowed blue, and Mienshao was sent flying back. Frillish was stronger than I thought, so it was a one hit knock-out! "Aww... return. She came over to me and handed me ten dollars. "You got lucky," She said as she walked off. After a bit more exploring, I found an open market. I entered, and the first thing I saw was a tank of Magikarp. I stopped at it, marveling at one that looked golden. "Hey, there, kiddo, you wanna buy one of my Magikarps?" The sales man asked me. "I'll take that one," I said, pointing at the gold one. "Five dollars, please," He said as he put it into a Poke ball. I gave him my ten, and he gave me the Poke ball and five dollars back. "Thanks," I said as I walked off. I had always eaten Magikarp, maybe it was time to own one. "Glaceon, glaceon?" (When we gonna eat that?) "We're not. It's my new Pokemon." "Glaceon, glace." (But, they're weak.) "But, it evolves into Gyarados, a strong Pokemon." "Glaceon... glaceon, glace?" (Will... we ever see Ash and Iris again?) "Wait... what the... HIM!" It was Cilan! He looked like he had a hunched back, and he had... fangs? What the heck? I ran after him into an ally way, and saw him go into a building. I sneaked in after him, and hid behind a Kangaskan statue. "I can't believe you!" a man with a gray cloth over his face yelled. "You made the kid suspicious!" He smacked Cilan, and he turned into a Zorark! It was a Zorark! But, where was the real Cilan? My question was answered when one of the grunts with Cilan came out of the elevator. "You won't get away with this, Team Plasma!" He was bruised up, and had a look of fear and despair in his eyes. I couldn't blame him. "Oh, but we already have," one of the grunts said. "No, you won't," I said, coming out from behind the statue. "What the- get him!" The leader yelled. "Go, Ponyta and Magikarp!" I figured this would be good practice for Magikarp, as Ponyta would have his back. "Ponyta, Stomp! Magikarp, Tackle! Magikarp slammed into one of them, and Ponyta stomped into the ground, sending a small shock wave, tripping a few of the goons. I ran over to Cilan and snapped the chains around his wrists. "Come on," I yelled, pulling him out the door. Magikap and Ponyta returned to there Poke balls, and I ran until we lost them. "Thanks kid," He said between breaths. "No, huh, problem. So, uh, when did you get captured?" "A little while after I left. I was there prisoner for like, a month." "Oh, so it was the Zorark who knocked me out at the gym." "Wait, the gym? Did he hurt my brothers?" "I don't think so. Just me." "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I am now." "Where are Ash and Iris?" Uhh... well... I kinda ditched them after they were embarrassed to be with me, so I left them. "Oh, please. It's Ash and Iris. They make a decision for five seconds, then change it. If they stayed with you for that long, they wouldn't be embarrassed." "I guess you're right. We should try and find them." "Right."

After about an hour of walking on on a trail in between two cliffs, I was able to get Cilan to stop talking about being a chef long enough to ask him what a Hawlucha was. "I've never heard of that Pokemon. Where did you see one?" "I was in the treetops when I saw one. "Interesting. What does it look like?" "A bird-wrestler hybrid." "Odd. Did it have a trainer?" "I think so." "Hmm... weird. Looks like we should find a place to camp. It's getting dark." We set up camp on the side of the trail, and while I was setting the tents, Cilan was setting the food. "Okay, Jason. I told you I was a great cook, and now I'm going to prove it!" "Alright, I hope it's good!" "Hm-hm! It will be more than good. It will be so great, people will come from the outer reaches of time and space for a meal so good, even Arceus could not resist it! Now, before I forget, come on ouuuuut!" He threw three Poke balls into the air, and out came his Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk. "Quite magnificent Pokemon, no?" He asked. "Oh, please. Come on out, guys!" I said, opening my bag. Glaceon came out, as did the rest of my Pokemon. Cilan gasped. "Such a breath-taking collection of Pokemon!" His eyes fell on Magikarp and Rotom. "And you have two shinys! Magnificent!" "No, I only have one. Rotom." "But your Magikarp is yellow. It's a shiny Pokemon!" "Wow. I bought it for five dollars." "Where?" "Nimbasa city." "Ah! It's done! My masterpiece! Crepes!" "Okay... I have never had these before," I said, filling the food bowls for the the Pokemon. "Oh, trust me. These will be the most heavenly things you have ever tasted!" "Has he always been this dramatic?" I asked Crustle when I got to him. "Crust-le." (Yup.) "Okay, you say your a good cook, but is this true?" "IS THIS TRUE?! There has NEVER been a more true statement EVER!" Huh, Crustle was right. "Okay, calm down, budd-" "CALM DOWN?! YOU ARE QUESTIONING MY TALENT! HOW DARE YOU!" "I liked you better when you were knocking me out," I said as I put a bite of food into my mouth. "So," Cilan said, now that he calmed down. "How are Ash and Iris? What's up with them?" "Not much," I said. "Yeah but how are they? You know, what's the deal with with them?" This took me a moment to register. "Ohhhhhh..." "Ohhhhhh..." Cilan said. "Well, Ash likes Iris, Iris likes Ash, they know they like each other, and that's it." "I see. They do make a cute couple." "Meh." "What do you think?" "I dunno." We were silent for a bit, until I noticed it was almost pitch black. "We should get to bed." "Yeah." That night, I was still stuck thinking about Korrina. I didn't know her, she didn't know me, but I was still in love with her! Was this what it was like for teenage girls to love boy bands? I shook my head, but I still couldn't get that image out of my head! Why, Alakazam? Why did you have to tell me this? Why have you brought this curse on to me?! I tried to clear my thoughts, but they were racing around to much. I started singing to myself. It always calmed me down.

_"When the days are cold_

_ And the cards all fold_

_ And the saints we see _

_ Are all made of gold_

_ When your dreams all fail_

_ And the ones we hail_

_ Are the worst of all_

_ And the blood's run stale_

_ "I want to hide the truth_

_ I want to shelter you_

_ But with the beast inside_

_ There's nowhere we can hide_

_ No matter what we breed_

_ We still are made of greed_

_ This is my kingdom come_

_ This is my kingdom come_

_ "When you feel my heat_

_ Look into my eyes_

_ It's where my demons hide_

_ It's where my demons hide._

_ "Don't get to close_

_ It's dark inside_

_ It's where my demons hide_

_ It's where my... demons... hide...zzz_

End of chapter

**Glaceon's P.O.V.**

I fell asleep listening to Jason sing Demons. I think it was made by some dragon-type lover. When I woke up, he was knocked out. He looked like he could sleep forever. I tried waking him up by sitting on his legs, but nothing happened. I sat on his chest, and put my nose about a centimeter away from his, and took slow, heavy, cold breaths. He opened his eyes groggily, and pushed me away. "Whaaat?!" I flopped down on my back, with my belly up, and looked at him with big eyes. "So... what?!" My stomach growled. "Oh. Ugh, fine. He got into his normal clothes and unzipped the tent. Cilan was already making breakfast, and his Pokemon were eating. "Good morning!" He said in his usual overly-happy attitude. " 'Morning," Jason said. He isn't good in the morning. One time, Espeon woke him up at around two AM, and got dumped in the river. She learned her lesson fast. Anyway, there was food already out for Jason's Pokemon, and Cilan had made oatmeal. Jason put two fingers in his mouth and whistled for his Pokemon to come out. "You are going to wash your hands now, right?" Cilan asked him as I went over to the food. Sylveon sat next to me, and I noticed Cilan's Pokemon staring at her. This wasn't too odd, because male Pokemon always did this to her, but trust me, a Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk are not the most attractive Pokemon there are. "They are so checking you out," I told her. "Eww, gross." "I know! Should I tell them to lay off?" "No, don't be rude!" "Right, I'll tell them you're already interested in another Pokemon." "But... I'm not." "Suuuuuuure." "What?!" "Oh, nothing Vaporeon." "Wha- no. I don't like him!" "Suuuuuuure." "Shut up." "You so like him." "No I don't!" "True, someone like him doesn't deserve you, especially his brown eyes." "His eyes are blue!" "Ha! You wouldn't know that if you didn't like him." "Fine. I might like him a little." "Well then, this is your lucky day." Vaporeon came out of his tent and found a random bowl. He ate his food in about two bites. "What do you see in him?" I asked. "Shut up, Glaceon." "What?! I want to know! What do you see in him?" "Shh." This was enough. I slammed into her, sending her crashing into Vaporeon. "Ow! Hey, what was that for!" "I-uh- I mean- uh- she- uh-" "Uh, uh, uh. What?" This was to much. I had too contain myself from laughing. "That was mean," a smooth voice said behind me. I nearly jumped two feet into the air. "Jeez, Espeon! Why do you always do that to me!?" "Why would you do that to poor little Sylveon. I doubt Vaporeon has any interest at all in her, and she'll be crushed." "Optimist as always, Espeon. Optimist as always." I went over to Sylveon and grabbed her by the tail. "Can I borrow her thanks!" "Ow, hey! My- ow!- tail!" I took her over to some trees and said, "Before you say anything, I know that was stupid, and I'm sorry. Two, what were you thinking! You made a fool of yourself!" "One, you should be sorry! And, I accept your apology. Two, I know! What should I have done?" "Not choke on your words, for one." "Okay, how do I not do that?!" "Here, I'll show you. I went into Jason's tent and got Rotom's Poke Ball out. "Okay, I'll be Sylveon, and You'll be Vaporeon," I told it. (Rotoms are genderless) "But I'm Rotom." "Yeah, but Vaporeon needs help with guys, so-" "I'm genderless." "Okay, so pretend to be Vaporeon." "But I'm Rotom." This is why I keep my distance from this thing. "Okay, you know what, just go." "Okay!" "Idiot. Any way, I'll be Vaporeon, and you try to win me over." "Okay.. uh... he-hey, Vaporeon. W-whats u-up?" "Ugh! Why are so weird. I'm outa here! Well, you blew it with him." "Glaceon, you aren't helping!" "Okay, geez! Don't you know Attract?" "Yeah, but I want him to like me for who I am, not because of some move!" "Okay, try Attract, and if he still likes you after it wares off, you have you answer!" "Okay, I don't think that's going to work." "I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" "Okay, fine!" "Why do you say okay so much?" "I don't know, okay?" She walked off. "Not helping your case." I muttered to myself.

End of Chapter

** Sylveon's P.O.V.**

Glaceon had told me to use Attract on Vaporeon, but I didn't think it would work. But, I had no other ideas, so I tried it out. I went over to him, and the moment he looked at me, I used Attract. He stared at me for about thirty seconds, and then said, "What? Is this a staring contest?" I ran back to Glaceon, leaving Vaporeon behind. "Okay, uh, see you later?" "Why didn't that work?! I'm female, Vaporeon is male, that should have worked!" "I don't know! Maybe it has something to do with type?" "No, no. Could it be he doesn't like me, so that's why it didn't work?" "No, I had Meowth use Attract on me, and it worked." "Wait, Meowth?" "I'll talk about it later." "Okay, so why didn't it work?" "I don't kn-" Glaceon was cut off by some Pokemon ramming into her. It looked like a bush, and it was shouting, "Gogoooooooooooat!" "Ponyta, flame wheel!" Jason yelled. "Crustle, X-scissor!" Both attacks missed! "Ugh! Rotom, thunderbolt!" Rotom shot a bolt of red lightning at the Pokemon, and it hit it head on! "Stunfisk, sludge bomb!" The Gogoat was easy to hit, now that it was paralyzed. Cilan threw a Poke Ball at it, but it bounced right off! "Looks like it has a trainer," Cilan said in thought. "No duh, Sherlock. Absol, we need you!" Absol came out of Jason's tent, and Jason said, "Shadow ball!" Of course, due to that thing's awful timing, it backfired and knocked him back. "Shocking. Sylveon, Moonblast!" This was my chance. While I was taking energy from the moon, Cilan asked Jason how he knew that move, and Jason said he seen my old trainer telling me to use it. Finally, I blasted all the energy I had absorbed at the Gogoat. Well, sorta. You know how you see something go so fast it looks kinda blurry? Yeah, multiply by over 9000, and that's how fast this thing moved. My energy shot into the woods, and it hit a Pokemon. And what better to come out than a freaking Haxorus? Well, this day couldn't get any better.

End of chapter

**Jason's P.O.V.**

When you see a Pokemon that could kill you in two seconds, what do you do? Attack it. "Espeon, Iron Tail!" What happens when that doesn't work? Well, you run. I returned all of my Pokemon into there Poke Balls, and ran into the woods. I thought I heard the Haxorus coming at me even faster, so I ran like heck. I had reached a small clearing, and tripped over something. A Quick Ball flew out of my bag and snagged something, but I didn't notice because I hit my head, and I saw I tripped over a Gardivoir. It looked like it went to hell and back, and was unconscious.

Then again, so was I. The last thing I saw was the Quick Ball snapping shut.

To be Continued...


End file.
